WanderlustDotCom
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Human!AU. John Smith and Rose Tyler both want to escape their own personal hells. He, a struggling writer that just wants to move back to London; she, a teacher, who just wants more than her mundane life. They find that and more when they join , and trade flats for three months. Can you fall for someone just from traces of a life they left behind?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I confess to this idea not being entirely mine. It's based off a gifset on Tumblr I have saved in my likes called something like Rose and the Doctor in an indie film. So, I got inspired to write this after looking at it many a time and wanting to read the actual fic or watch a video or something. Enjoy?

Chapter 1- The Website

Rose Tyler had had enough. Her life wasn't going anywhere if she stayed on the path she was on now. She knew what the problem was: her boyfriend.

Before she had started dating Mickey Smith, there had been Jimmy Stone, an abusive good-for-nothing musician. After that, she had sought mundane normalcy, and had found it in her childhood friend from the Estates.

Now, however, the only thing she could show for the three years she'd been with him is her own flat outside of the Estate and a decent job temping at the local secondary school. She was _bored_ , and if she continued on this way, she was sure she'd end up like Sylvia Plath.

Mickey meant well. He was a nice, sweet, and funny man. She loved him in his own way, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. Just the idea of what he represented when she had been thrust into the cold, harsh waves of reality at sixteen. The thing is: it was fine when she was seventeen, but now she was twenty, nearing twenty-one. This was the point in her life, as her mother kept nagging her, where she was meant to make a decision forever. Did she want to stay here, with Mickey Smith, or did she want to find another option?

The other option kept looking more and more handsome as days went by.

Rose sighed, looking around the room at her art club students that had stayed behind to work on their current pieces. They were so young, vibrant, full of life. She missed those carefree, innocent days.

She sank down into her roller chair at the computer, browsing for an idea, anything. She found herself staring dreamily at the New York City travel websites, but she definitely didn't have that kind of money.

One of her students, Emily, moved to the side of her desk.

"Ms. Tyler? I finished my piece. What are you looking at?"

Rose sighed. "It's nothin', Emily, just lookin' at somewhere I'd like to travel. Now, then, let's take a look at your piece."

It was meant to be a Van Gogh inspired piece, Emily had told her a few weeks back when she had started. It was based upon his Starry Night, only hers had more swirls of blue and yellow, and something that looked vaguely like a police box window woven throughout.

"This is rather interesting, Emily," Rose praised honestly. "I love the colors, but what are you tryin' to showcase?"

"To be completely honest, Ms. Tyler," Emily began, "this came to me last night. I was a bit stuck, as you know, and I had a dream about an exploding box."

I love it!" Rose pronounced. "You get full marks!"

Emily smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Tyler."

…

Rose was still thinking about Emily's interesting art piece on her way to meet Mickey at the pub for their usual Friday Fish Fry.

She was starting to wonder if it was destiny for her to choose a new path, first with looking at New York travel sites, and then Emily's art piece which had given her a severe case of wanderlust, for reasons she couldn't exactly describe.

She wasn't all there when they sat down at their usual table, munching on chips.

"Babe?" Mickey asked, waving a hand in front of Rose's face.

She shook herself back to the present. "Yeah?"

"How was your day? Are you okay? I've asked you that same question twice now,"Mickey said, concerned.

"Sorry,"Rose apologized. "Just been out of it all day.

What d'you mean?" Mickey asked, taking her hand.

"Just...I don't know, Micks. Do you ever feel like your life is safe? Normal? Boring?"she prompted.

He let go of her hand and recoiled. "What's that supposed to mean then? Are we breakin'up?"

"Micks,"Rose said defensively. Ï just don't know what to do or say anymore. I do the same thing, every day. Get up go to work, get chips, watch telly. I just want something new!"

"You mean someone new,"he spat. "Who is he then?

It's no one, Micks!"she pleaded. Ï don't even know if I want a relationship, I'm just not satisfied with the ways things are now. I need... a fresh breath of air, a change of pace."

Mickey sat back in his seat, sulking. "What did you tell me when we first got together, Rose? You said you wanted safe and normal and boring. So, tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Nothing,"she insisted. "You haven't done anything, you've been perfect, and you were just what I needed. But that's it, Micks. Past tense, I'm not sure what I need anymore."

He sighed. "But I love you."

"Love you too,"she replied, "just not the way you want me to be, and you deserve so much more than that."

Mickey slammed his fist on the table and shook his head. "You're gonna realize tomorrow, babe, that this was all a mistake."

"I don't think I will, Mickey, sorry." Rose stood up, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," she murmured.

"For what?"he asked.

"Exactly,"she replied before turning on her heel and exiting the pub.

… **..**

 **John Smith sighed, chewing on the end of his pen cap for what seemed like the hundredth time. He just couldn't get out of this writer's block, and he had a feeling it had to do with hating this place. He had an okay flat (studio, it was called here in America) in Downtown New York City, which was supposed to give him a new lease on the novel he was writing.**

 **It was supposed to be a modern drama set in the city, a regale of a businessman coming to America and finding a new...something. He hadn't quite figured out yet what that should be and that was the problem. His editor had been after him for three months now, and he had just gotten to the point of ignoring him whenever he called or emailed.**

 **He thought moving himself halfway across the world into the environment he was suddenly supposed to be writing about would help, but it just bloody sucked bullocks.**

 **No one in America knew what he was saying half the time, because the lingo was different. He asked for chips one time, not thinking about it, and received an order of very thin crisps. There was nowhere to order a hot tea without looking like a twat, and he** _ **missed**_ **the rush, smell, and sights of London; as loathe he was to say it.**

 **He tossed the pen carelessly into the dark room behind him. The shades were still drawn even though it was half past two, and quite sunny outside. He hated the Sun, and the dark reminded him of the dreary London afternoons.**

 **Realizing he was never going to get anything done in this state of mind, John sprang up from his desk chair and went into his kitchenette, putting the kettle on to boil a fresh mug of tea. He rubbed the bridge o his nose in frustration.**

 **He wanted to go back to London, but he had already sublet his flat for another three months, and his editor would kill him if he went with no results. His mobile buzzed in his sweatpants pocket, and he sighed. If that was his editor again, he might just die.**

 **Thankfully, it was Jack.**

 **John half smiled, opening the mobile to answer his only friend he'd made on his stint over here so far.**

" **Hello," he greeted in his deep, smooth Scottish burr, "How's it goin'?"**

" **Fine," Jack acknowledged. "Listen, I was wondering if you're not too busy with that novel of yours-"**

 **It was here John Smith rolled his eyes. "I was thinking you might accompany me down at the bar?"**

" **At half past two?"he asked, frowning. "Why?"**

" **Because we're young, and the day is young, and life is short,"Jack huffed, "Shall I continue, or are you coming?"**

 **John groaned. "As if you'd let me say no to you anyhow."**

 **He could hear the smugness in Jack's voice, even through the receiver. "Now you're getting the idea, doc. See you in about an hour, eh? And please, no sweatpants."**

 **John sighed. "Fine." The kettle whistled behind him. "See you then, Jack."**

" **Later, doc,"Jack signed off.**

" **Don't call me that!"John exclaimed, but was only answered by the click of a dead line.**

 **He snapped the cover down, and placed it back into his pocket.**

 **Right then, tea, then changing into 'Jack appropriate' clothes.**

…

 **An hour and a half later, John sat next to Jack at their favorite bar, the Bad Wolf. He had a tumbler of scotch in front of him, scowling at the swirling contents below.**

" **What has the scotch done to offend you, pal?"Jack teased, his hand clapping John on the back. "Loosen up, okay? You'll find inspiration soon."**

 **John sighed. "I dont know about that, Jack. I can't seem to find anything, and I've been here seven months. This is the most severe case of writer's block I've had in bloody years!"**

 **Jack looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe you need a change of pace. A new place? A new girl?"**

 **At the look on John's face, he relented. "No girl then. I still don't understand why."**

" **If I find the one, I find her, but it's just not the same since Reinette."**

 **Jack sneered at her name. "From what I understand, doc, she was a bitch that was just using you for the fame. Just like she's doing to the french president I hear. Poor bastard."**

" **I'll drink to that," he said, raising his glass to his lips and taking a long dreg of the liquid inside.**

" **It's like I said earlier, though, doc. Life is short. Don't let one bitch ruin you, okay? There are plenty of women out there who like the artsy, writer types."**

 **John snorted. "Cause there's such a huge line now, eh?"**

 **Jack smiled sadly. "Why don't you try moving back, buddy? It might help. I know how much you miss it."**

" **I already told you why I can't,"John lamented.**

" **What if I told you I know a way?"John asked. "Really simple, and confidential."**

" **Not the whole witness protection plan again, okay? I get that you're good at erasing identities, but I'm not that desperate. Yet."**

" **No, no."Jack assured, "this is something different. Although, I have used it before. It's a site called wanderlust. It matches you with someone in sort of a similar situation. Wants to leave, go to another place. Plus, it lets you switch places with them for however long you're looking for. If you decide you like it, you could always use it again. If you don't, you can end early, and they'll get someone else to take your spot."**

" **What about my furniture?" John asked.**

" **The person you switch with uses it,"Jack explained. "You only bring the essentials. Clothes, things you can't live without for the duration of your stay."**

" **Hmm,"John said, scratching his scruff. "I might look into it."**

" **Do it!"Jack encouraged. "I will miss you, doc, but. This is more important. This is about getting back in the game, and hopefully coming up with something for your editor."**

 **John laughed. "Yeah, I suppose."**

….

Rose Tyler felt elated for the first time in a long time. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she couldn't wait to continue on the path she had started herself on.

She hung her keys on their hook and took of her pumps, sighing at the relief she felt being out of them. That was the one thing she could never get used to as a teacher was wearing uncomfortable heels every day.

She went straight to her answering machine to check her voicemails. A little red three blinked up at her, and she groaned. She hit the play button and waited for the inevitable backlash of breaking up with Mickey Smith.

" _Rose, it's your mum,_ " Jackie started, " _Mickey says you've broken up, sweetheart. Now, I'll reserve my opinion until I hear your side of it, but if it's like he says...oh. Sweetheart, Mickey's a good boy. You should give him another chance. Love you, call me back._ "

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course he had gotten to her mum first, probably with some sob story of leaving him for another Jimmy Stone or something of the like.

" _Babe!_ " shrieked Shareen, her best friend. " _How could you break up with Micks, and not tell me? I thought we were best mates! Call me back ASAP and give me the details, will ya? Oh, and also tell me if we're still on for Saturday, yeah? Love you._ "

She smiled at that. She'd call and explain everything to Shareen over a pint of ice cream and a bottle of wine in their sweatpants most likely.

" _Babe…_ "the message that Rose had been dreading the most had come. " _If it's something I've done...well. I'm sorry. Please call me back, will you?_ "

She sighed, and hit delete on all of her messages, resolving to come back to them. Instead, she sat down at her desk to check her emails. Sifting through her usual spam and school emails, she found something that caught her attention.

On the left hand side with all the other ads, a website was advertised called Wanderlust. It was supposedly for strangers that wanted to trade places.

She couldn't say she wasn't at least intrigued by that tagline, so Rose clicked on the ad, and it took her to a very official, posh looking website. She read the description given by the website, which stated she would matched with her ideal candidate based upon all the information she filled out in their online form. They assured the customer that everyone would go through a preliminary background check before any official keys or paperwork were given over to their match.

Rose thought it over. There was really no harm in just checking it out, was there? There probably wasn't even a match that she would like. With that settled, she clicked the enter site button, and was taken to a long form.

It asked for the basics: name, age, profession, address; then it went on into more detail, such as: did she have any preference over countries, age of candidates, professions of candidates, even? Then it wanted her to write a short description of her interests, and her daily routine , in order to better match her to a perfect candidate.

She dutifully filled in the information needed, and sent it with a satisfied nod. There. Now she could at least say she had tried. To be completely honest, Rose Tyler wasn't expecting anything to come of it. Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Merry Christmas to all my lovely followers! I'm glad you're enjoying the AU so far, and so for your gift I'm uploading a new chapter :)

Chapter 2- You're My Match

John Smith looked like a perfect statue. His long, narrow finger were poised above the keyboard; he was trying to decide if this was something he really wanted to do.

There was a chance none of his plan would work, or he could get a complete psycho in his flat. Jack had assured him at least a half dozen times that the candidates had to pass a background check, but he knew that there was still a possibility one could slip through the cracks.

He took a deep breath, and started to type the web address into the chrome browser. He was rewarded with a rather modern looking homepage, displaying the testimonials from previous participants that were all raving about the new lease on life it gave them, and the impeccable match Wanderlust had found for them. Were there any bad reviews, however?

There were always those small businesses that no one had ever heard of that didn't want to destroy their already shaky reputation, and so only posted their good reviews.

John opened a new tab, pulling up google to search for Wanderlust reviews. He was pleasantly surprised to see all five star reviews, claiming the same as the web page. He couldn't even find a review in distaste of the page's aesthetics.

In defeat, John Smith closed out of Google and turned his attention back to Wanderlust. He clicked the sign up button, and answered the questionnaire that was presented to him.

He sent it off and closed the laptop screen in determination. He was getting out, and going back home to London. He would find someone that was absolutely lovely to his home.

He got up to walk into the kitchen and make a pot of tea, when he received a PING! notifying him of a new email. He sighed, probably his editor again.

Instead, it was an email from Wanderlust, informing him they had found his perfect match. They went on to describe they would send their email contact information along soon for them to get in touch and arrange their exchange.

Their name was Rose Tyler.

…

 **Rose Tyler was waiting for someone at the corner cafe. That someone was her best friend, Shareen. This was the day they were going to talk about what happened with Mickey and she was going to tell her all about Wanderlust. She could already anticipate what she was going to say. Almost like her mother last night.**

 **She had poured a glass of wine for herself to steel her nerves. Her mother could definitely be difficult at times, and this would certainly be no different.**

 **Rose dialed the number she knew by heart and took a deep breath, mentally preparing for this conversation.**

 **As expected, her mother answered the phone with a screech. "Rose! What is Mickey on about you breakin' up with him?! He's daft, isn't he, sweetheart?"**

 **"No, he's not daft, mum," she explained calmly. "I'm not goin' round with him anymore, that is true."**

 **"What'd he do?" Jackie asked suspiciously. "Do I have to slap 'im?"**

 **"No!" Rose assured. "He's fine, honestly. I broke up with him because...well, I just am not in love with him anymore. I want somethin' new."**

 **"Somethin' new?" her mother asked. "Like what?"**

 **She gulped. It was now or never. "Like this website I came across a bit ago."**

 **"Oh, Rose," Jackie sighed. "It's not one of those dating websites, is it? I've heard so many horror stories from the others about them."**

 **"No, mum," Rose said. "It's nothin' like that. There's this site, Wanderlust, you sign up to trade flats with someone else you match to."**

 **"You WHAT?" her mother screeched. "Rose Marion Tyler, I thought I raised you have better sense than to let a strange person into your flat! What if they're a murderer? How does this site even match you anyways? What if they're a criminal!?"**

 **Rose sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mum," she started, "Of course I know better! All the candidates are required to go through a routine background check. And I get the final no if I don't like the sound of them after talking."**

 **Jackie Tyler calmed down. "What'd you want to do this for, sweetheart?" she asked wearily.**

 **"Somethin' I have to figure out on my own. I promise I'll come back."**

 **She sighed. "If it'll make you happy, Rose. You know that's all I ever wanted for you."**

 **…**

 **Which brought her back to the cafe, where she sitting in their usual spot in the back corner, clutching a steaming latte for dear life. Right on time, Shareen strolled into the business, ordering her usual coffee from the man behind the counter, Rory.**

 **She sat across from her, and smiled expectantly.**

 **"So," Shareen began, "start from the beginnin', babe."**

 **"M not with Micks anymore."**

 **"Gathered that much," she said, rolling her eyes.**

 **"Can i finish?" Rose asked.**

 **"Sorry," Sharreen apologized, holding up her hands in mock surrender.**

 **Rose sighed. "You know what he's like, Shareen. He wants to do the same thing, day after day, and I just...want somethin' more."**

 **"And what is that somethin' more?" she asked.**

 **"There's this website," Rose explained, "it matches you with your perfect candidate and you swap flats."**

 **"Like an episode of house swap?" Shareen asked. "You don't have to live with their family or nothin', right?"**

 **"No!" she exclaimed. "It's people that I can veto if I want, even."**

 **Shareen visibly relaxed. "Well, that's interestin', babe."**

 **"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I should know within the next week if-"**

 **But whatever he had been about to say was cut off by the alert tone of her mobile, notifying her of a new email.**

 **Shareen gestured at her. "Well? Check it!"**

 **Rose dug her mobile out of her pocket and quickly swiped up on the screen to unlock it. She clicked on her email app, and scrolled through to find the new message, her face lighting up to see she was given her new nding guest of honor. His name was John Smith?**

 **Was this a joke?**

…..

John Smith stared at the name on the email for quite some time, trying the name out on his tongue, rolling the R's. He decided he quite liked the sound of it.

He clicked on the read more button to try to gauge what had made her his perfect candidate.

London born, teacher, lived a pretty quiet existence except for a few times down at the pub with mates,wanted to go somewhere far away, just needed a temporary flat, and non smoker.

There were still a few things to be filled in, but he liked the sound of her so far, and wondered how he got such a good match his first try. He was worried he'd have an ungenuine smoker, trashing his flat in two weeks. Not that he was a neat freak himself, there were still a few things he could stand to be cleaner with, but he wasn't a complete slob.

So, what should he do now?

He knew what Wanderlust said, he had to reach out to his candidate, and find out if he was what she was looking for in terms of living they had to arrange their dates, travel, and what they would be leaving behind.

It was there in theory, it was the execution John was a little wary about. What if he actually didn't mix with her at all? What if she had lied in her questionnaire? There were just so many variables, and as the realization came crashing down on him, he was starting to wonder if he'd just made a huge mistake.

He was just about to email the customer service and tell them no thanks, he would be figuring something else out for his writing, when he received a new email from a rtyler86 .

He clicked on it, and immediately felt relieved he wasn't the only one having doubts.

 _Hello,_

 _Are you really called John Smith, or is that some kind of alias? I can't be having criminals in my flat, or my mother will be telling me I told you so'._

 _As I'm sure you might be aware of from your own experience with mothers, it's not pleasant._

 _However, if that's actually your name, I would like for you to tell me more about yourself._

 _Regards, Rose Tyler_

John smirked as he read the email o himself. She really didn't believe he was called John Smith, as did none of the population he'd come across in New York so far. It took him a month to actually convince Jack that was his true name, and by then, he had taken to calling him Doc after his PhD.

He couldn't help but have a chuckle at the thought of an irate woman talking to her mother about this website, and that being one of her many concerns. Certainly the thought had crossed his mind as well. But if she was this concerned, things were off to a great start.

Also, what did she want to know about him besides his candidate profile? His living habits? Personal life?

He chewed on the end of his pen cap in thought, staring out his window at the darkening skyline beyond.

Might as well just start writing out whatever came to mind about himself.

Hopefully, this was what she wanted.

With a satisfied nod, he looked over his paragraphs and hit the send key. Nothing to do but wait.

…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so pleased that everyone is enjoying themselves reading this story. It's really been so easy for me to write, and I'm thankful for that. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year! And remember to rate and review as always ;)

Chapter 3- The Nitty-Gritty Details

Rose Tyler replaced her keys back on their hook by the door and let out a big sigh. She went into her kitchen to start the kettle for a cuppa and turned the telly on to catch the end of Masterpiece Theater.

With one hand on her hip, she checked her emails from her mobile as she was waiting for the water to boil. She casually flicked through the spam, right into the trash. That was when she came across an email from jsmith .

 _What a relief it is to know I'm not the only one with doubts,_ it started, _I assure you, however, that I am very much a real person, and that John Smith is unfortunately my real name. I know, quite boring._

 _I am a writer, with I confess, severe writer's block probably aided by my homesickness for London. I was hoping to do this confidentially, because my editor is like my mum. She's very strict when it comes to me leaving NYC before having the book finished. Uh, what else? I'm 35, graduated from Cambridge, live in a small flat that I try to keep tidy. I'm looking forward to hearing back from you so we can hopefully get this ball rolling?_

 _Regards,_

 _John_

Rose couldn't help but feel a grin springing to her face, unbidden. John sounded well-meaning enough for her to get along with and trade flats with. It didn't sound like he'd destroy her flat, or figure out how to murder her through friends and family.

She typed her response quickly, and poured the water into her mug from the now whistling kettle.

…

John was not any closer to figuring out his novel.

He sat at his desk, deep in thought, chewing on the end of his pen cap. How could he be this lost? He'd never been stuck in this much of a rut since he started writing.

The tone of his email notification going off on his latop made him sit a little straighter. Maybe it was the Rose woman he was hopefully trading flats with?

He eagerly put down his pen and pulled the computer closer to him, opening the screen to view the new message.

 _Hey John,_

 _I'm glad we're on the same page of being wary of internet strangers. As for your editor, I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine having another mother, mine drives me to bits as it is. I would love to chat with you further and talk about the details, you sound like just the type of person I might want in my flat._

 _Thanks, Rose_

John smiled. She was definitely into opening her home to a stranger, for which he couldn't be more thankful. He just hoped now that it was what he needed to get his bloody novel done. He pulled up the calendar on his laptop, trying to decide which dates would work best for him.

A week from now, the 12th of June?

He quickly pulled up the airline page to search flights and see what he could do on such short notice. He typed in the correct information and hit the search button, waiting for the page to load.

There were actually quite a few flights going from JFK to London around that time, and not too expensive either. He could definitely afford to fly out there that time.

He quickly typed an eager response to Rose, hoping the dates he selected would work for her.

All there was to do now was wait.

….

Rose didn't know when she had fallen asleep on the couch. She was aware that the only reason she had woken up was a pounding on her door, which made her sit up more fully and rub her eyes blearily. She focused her attention on her wristwatch, only half 8.

"Rose! Open up!" Shareen called into the apartment. "I've got wine!"

She sighed heavily, and went to open the door for her best mate.

Shareen took one look at her half asleep and laughed. "Babe, it's only half 8 on a Friday!"

"I was tired," Rose grumbled. "It's been a long day."

"Well, I've also got ice cream if that helps any?" She offered the other paper bag in her hand out to the blonde girl.

"You're an angel," Rose praised. She immediately went into the kitchen for two wine glasses and two spoons.

"I try my best," she joked, flopping down onto the couch.

"So, tell me the latest about mystery flat guy," Shareen started as soon as she came out of the ktichen. "Do we know what he looks like yet?"

"Shareen!" Rose admonished. "You're worse than mum! We're trading flats not goin' out on dates!"

"Well, what if he's fit?" Shareen asked, opening the wine bottle and pouring them both a glass. "Then would you consider it?"

Rose sighed, digging her spoon straight into the ice cream carton. "That's not the point of this experiment."

"But surely you've thought of it." Shareen winked at her. "Doesn't he have one of those profile things or whatever?"

"No, that's not what this is for the thousandth time. If I ever want to try online dating, I won't live in his flat first."

"Why not?" She teased. "Best way to get to know a bloke, 'innit?"

"If you're livin' with him," Rose acknowledged, "not really too sure about livin' there without him."

"That's even better!" Shareen shouted. "Plenty of free snooping."

Rose shook her head. "You're impossible. I'm not livin' in his flat for weeks just to snoop on him."

"You're not even curious?" She asked.

"Nope! I'll be too busy immersing myself in America."

"I'm jealous of that. And I'll drink to that!" Shareen announced, holding her glass aloft for a toast.

Rose laughed and clinked their glasses together. "To America."

It was then she realized her phone was blinking the notification light at her. "That might be mystery guy," she said to Shareen. She pulled the mobile into her hand, unlocking it quickly to check. Sure enough, there was an email notification.

"Well, what did he say?" Shareen asked impatiently.

"I don't know yet," Rose said, "give me a mo', yeah?"

She opened the email from John Smith, and smiled. "He wants me to go June 12th. Says the flights are pretty cheap around then. He's really lookin' forward to tradin' flats."

Shareen winked. "Bet that's not the only thing."


End file.
